This invention relates generally to spindle assemblies for mounting vehicle wheels and, more particularly, to spindle assemblies configured to lock the wheels in their mounted positions.
Motor vehicle wheels typically are mounted to the vehicles using a plurality of lug nuts or, alternatively, using just a single locknut for each wheel. In such latter cases, the wheel typically includes a circular central opening sized to slidably mount over a threaded spindle, and a locknut then is threaded onto the spindle, to secure the wheel in place. A plurality of lugs prevent the wheel from turning relative to the spindle. This latter means of wheel attachment is commnonly used in racing applications, where the wheels sometimes must be removed and replaced as rapidly as possible.
In such racing applications, the race car's wheels typically are replaced by connecting a pressurized air or nitrogen source to the race car, to activate a jack mechanism that raises the four wheels above the ground. A separate crew member then uses a handheld pneumatic tool to remove the single locknut that secures each wheel in place, after which the wheel is removed and replaced and the locknut is then reattached using the same handheld pneumatic tool.
The procedure described briefly above for removing and replacing a race car's four wheels generally has proven to be effective and reliable. Nevertheless, a continuing need remains for a wheel locking mechanism that facilitates an even faster procedure for removing and replacing the wheels, but without sacrificing the reliability of the wheels'securement. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.